


Finding Home

by FaithySummers



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: Friendship that's what they had, but what if it developed into something more? Follow our two heroes as they journey on the adventure of learning how to love each other through relationship woes. (Moana is aged up)
Relationships: Maui & Moana Waialiki, Sina Waialiki & Tui Waialiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello faithful readers,  
> If you are coming from my other works I am sticking some of them on a hiatus for a little bit. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my first shot at a Moana story.  
> Thank you to Disney for this film I absolutely adore it and it is one of my all-time favorites. I own nothing but my own interpretation of this story and any possible OCs.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. Moana is aged up in this fic.

**Finding Home**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

She couldn't say when it happened and she couldn't say why, but she found herself drawn to him more than usual. She would often spend hours watching him play with the kids or helping around the island with various chores or teaching, dancing or telling stories to many entertained islanders, and she would find herself blushing as she thought of how attractive she found him in those moments. Watching him take authority made her want him in more ways than one. 

He was her best friend like her father had been to her mother and her grandfather to her grandmother. They had always told her to find friendship before developing love and she had wholeheartedly agreed, she had just never expected that friendship and love to be of the famous demigod, Maui. She did love him though, she knew that, every part of him, the good and the bad. 

She always missed him terribly when he would fly off to adventure at the call of the gods and goddesses and she couldn't sail off with him. She tried to sail with him as much as she could, but she had duties to attend to, duties that continued to rise as her father stepped back more and more, allowing her to lead their people. So she would send their boats off into the sea with the protection of the DemiHawk that flew overhead. 

It wasn't that she didn't love her people, she did, but she missed the sea and she missed Maui when he wasn't around. He was her rock, her sounding board, her blanket on a cold night, her shoulder to cry on when she was overwhelmed or upset, her ear when she was angry, her everything. So though it took a while she eventually realized that it was more than friendship that she felt for him and she hoped that the looks he would sneak of her on and off meant that he felt that too, because she couldn't bear to lose him if she was wrong. With that thought in mind, her eyes drifted close to dream of her demigod best friend as she lay upon her tapa mat.

The day was clear and teeming with life when she woke and when the sun was highest in the sky he returned home from another adventure, gracing their island with his presence. He could never stay away long. The people of Motunui ran to greet the great demigod, to hear his stories, to praise him in delight, to welcome home a beloved friend. As his eyes found hers and his smile brightened she knew that today would be the day she told him of her feelings, well as soon as she could drag him away from his mob of fans that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I am really excited to continue this story and take a stab at the Moana fandom story writing. I hope you have enjoyed this.  
> If you did or you have any criticisms or just want to say hi leave me a comment down below and don't forget to hit that kudos button and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
